Let's Be Friends
by thestarsinoureyes
Summary: Chubby! Matthew x Jock! Alfred {One Shot}


**Chubby! Canada x Jock! America**

 **(A Middle School AU)**

 **[One Shot]**

 **{Leading to Friendship}**

* * *

As much as Matthew loved learning new things and getting good grades, he despised the people he went to school with. They always cracked jokes about his weight. Matthew knew he was overweight, a good 250 pounds in eighth grade, he couldn't help it. Maybe he could control it, but he just could not resist his Papa's delicious French food. These were only some of the reasons he was terrified when his World Cultures teacher said they were going to be doing a partner project outside of school. To make it even worst, Mr. Addams was going to be picking their partners. There were a few people in this class he liked; Kiku, a Japanese student obsessed with anime and Ivan, a tall, scary looking guy everybody thought was in the Russian mafia, to name a few.

However, Matthew had horrible luck, and he knew he was going to be stuck with one of those jocks that were less than nice to him. Mr. Addams read of names, Matthew with his head on his desk, sadly awaiting his fate. "Matthew and Alfred." Mr. Addams said, and moved onto the next pair of names. Matthew knew Alfred vaguely. He was relatively new at his school, but quickly rose to the top of the "food chain". Matthew wasn't surprised either, Alfred had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a passion for all sports and a perfect body. Alfred had never been mean to Matthew, but then again, he had never even glanced in the boy's direction.

One of Alfred's friends patted him on the back, laughed and said, probably so that Matthew could hear also. "Good luck; you're stuck with that fat ass." Matthew had gotten used to people being downright rude to him, but that didn't mean he liked it. Alfred turned towards his friend. "Who is Matthew Williams?" his friend turned towards him and laughed again. "No one special, he is just this fat kid. He sits behind you too."

"That's not nice to say!" Alfred spoke up, in Matthew's honor. Matthew smiled a tad despite himself. At this, Alfred turned around and waved at Matthew. "Hey dude!" Mr. Addams had finished telling people who their partners were and said to break up and start talking about what they were going to do for their project. Alfred turned back to Matthew, with a million watt smile. "I don't mind doing all the work." Matthew muttered. He knew from experience that people like Alfred hated to do anything to help and Matthew knew Alfred was just going to bully him into doing it anyways.

"What? No way! I'll help, besides it wouldn't be fair. But, I'm Alfred! You're Matthew right, can I call you Mattie?" Alfred rambled. Matthew was surprised. "Yes, I guess you can. So, um, what do you want to do for our project?" Mr. Addams had explained that it had to be about any American president and that they had to decide and tell him, as only one group could research that president. Those were the only guidelines, to make a short biography about any president, but they could to do it any number of forms.

"Who was your favorite president Mattie?" Alfred asked. Mattie shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, we can do that later! Could I come over today and we could like talk about what we wanna do?" Matthew nodded; Alfred sure had a lot of energy. "I have football practice later but maybe I could come over afterwards, at, like, six?" Matthew nodded again. "I will write down my address so you know where to go." Matthew said, which was still a whisper to most people. "Awesome!"

After Matthew rode the bus home and did all of his other homework, he heard a knock at the front door, which his Papa beat him to it. Matthew had just finished running down the steps when the door opened, revealing Alfred and two men about his Papa's age. Alfred smiled when he saw Mattie. "Hey Mattie! My dads wanted to come and work out the project! Let's get started!" Matthew smiled back at Alfred and nodded, beckoning the boy to follow him. Matthew's father, Francis welcomed Alfred's dads into his house and introduced himself flamboyantly.

In addition, a friendship was born, and Matthew and Alfred got an 'A' on their project about J. F. K.

* * *

 **Author's Note[s]:**

Thank you for reading this one shot, this is not only my first fan fiction I am putting out in the World Wide Web, but it is also my first about Hetalia.

In eighth grade, my school has World Cultures be about American history. While we did learn about the presidents, we did not do this project. That would have been fun though!

Please comment any questions, comments, or concerns. I would love some constructive criticism!

Sorry about the pitiful ending, I was not really sure where to stop.

The One Shot itself is 729 words, quite short, I know.


End file.
